Harry Potter And The Felix Pureblood
by EdmarCastro
Summary: This brand new story inspired from J.K Rowling's Novel will be as exciting as the real books! It is about Harry and Draco who fall deeply in love  Inspired by a true story converted into a HP Novel  Is the love that Draco shares for Harry Real?


**HARRY POTTER**

And the Felix Pureblood

Chapter one

The Gringgots Letter

It was a quiet day at Number 4 Privet Drive. Rain was falling and you could hear the raindrops hitting the glass of the windows. Harry was in his room, reading his book for potions class. He had been asked by Snape to study potions relating to the dark arts over the summer holiday. Harry thought of this as punishment because Snape, the Potions Master, hadn't given anyone else anything to study over this summer. He never knew why Snape hated him so much, but one thing he was sure of was that Severus Snape hated Harry Potter.

Someone knocked on Harry's door. As the knock sounded again, he moved quickly to hide his books beneath his bed, as the Dursley's didn't allow him to do anything even vaguely associated with Magic. Uncle Vernon came in. Harry was lying on his bed, staring fixedly up at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep boy!" Mr Dursley yelled, slamming Harry's bedroom door shut again.

Harry pulled his covers over him. All he could think about was going back to Hogwarts. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up by Hedwig rattling her cage. He went down stairs and saw Mr Dursley picking the post off of the floor. One letter unusual letter stood out from the rest and was addressed to

_Mr Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey _

Harry reached out his hand, attempting to grasp the letter, but as he did Mr Dursley whipped it out of Harry's sight.

"Must be from that stupid school for freaks!" Uncle Vernon told Aunt Patunia, furiously.

Harry approached the table as Mr Dursley began to open his letter. He read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Potter, From Gringotts Wizadry Bank_

_This is a letter to notify you that your volt has now changed location for security reasons. Your volt number has now changed from 687 to number 672. _

_Every item that was stored within your volt has now been transferred safely to your new volt and your gold balance remains the same, at approximately 64 thousand galleons. _

_We hope to see you very soon._

_Helguraf DePulf_

_Gringotts Management Team _

Harry took a small gulp, as he saw the greedy gleam in Uncle Vernon's eyes.

"SIXTY FOUR THOUSAND POUNDS, OR WHAT EVER THE BLOODY HELL THAT IS!" Uncle Vernon shouted, looking at Harry.

"That's the only money I have. It has to last me for a few years yet," Harry replied.

"Nonsense! What kind of teenage school freak needs this amount of money?"

He paused, his outrage growing if anything, Harry thought, his expression even more furious by the second.

"Galleons! That's not a lot in pounds anyway," Harry said, lying.

"Course it is! Even if it isn't, I want some of this money, boy! I've taken you in my home, let you do that stupid Wizardry of yours, and you've never ever paid me back!"

Harry didn't know what to say. If he lied, he knew that Uncle Vernon would take none of it.

"Come on, boy! You better give me at least half that money, or mark my words, you will never see that stupid school of yours again!"

Harry ran up the stairs and looked at the makeshift calendar in his room. He saw that he had only 3 days left till he was to leave for Hogwarts, and tomorrow, he was meant to be making a trip to Diagon Alley. Hours later, Harry went back downstairs to get the food Aunt Petunia had made, She shoved a plate his way and said, "Hurry. Need to clean the kitchen."

Uncle Vernon was watching TV with Dudley, like always. Harry hoped that he had forgotten about the money in his volt, even though he knew that it was unlikely.

"Erm… Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, in what he hoped was a polite tone of voice.

"Yes, boy?"

"Tomorrow, I need to go London… "

"What? You're asking me to take you London? No, sir! When you tell me that the money in your bloody bank account will be in my hand, then I will consider taking you!" Uncle Vernon shouted, with a nasty smile on his face.

Harry walked off and heard Dudley laughing. He didn't know what to do. If Uncle Vernon refused to take him, he wouldn't be able to buy his supplies for the year or even get the train. He had no Muggle money. Harry couldn't understand why Gringotts would send a letter, telling him that they had changed his volt number to 672. He went back to his room and opened his wardrobe. His broom fell out as he opened the wardrobe door. He picked the broom up, looking at it thoughtfully.

"No, I couldn't… or maybe I could?" He whispered, gazing at the broom.

Harry gathered all his belongings, preparing them, and hid them under his bed. He looked scanned the room to see if he had forgotten anything. He lay on his bed and dozed off.

The next morning, Harry woke up at 6 am, got dressed and grabbed his broom. He opened the window wide, making sure to do it quietly so that the Dursley's didn't hear him. He mounted his broom, using his feet to kick off, and flew out of the window.

A while later, Harry realized he had forgotten Hedwig. He was already near London by this time. He turned back, landing on a rooftop, taking out his wand and said "Accio Hedwig's Cage!"

Harry waited. Suddenly, the cage came flying through the air, like it was being thrown to him. He grabbed the cage when it was within his reach and continued his journey to London. He hid between the clouds so that no Mugg;les would see him. He had already had a warning for using magic outside school, and he knew the Ministry of Magic would find out if there were anymore sightings by Muggles again. He finally arrived in London, landing in an alleyway, hoping that no Muggles would see him. He walked in the direction of Charing Cross Road. He found it and looked hard between the shops. Finally, in the middle, he came to The Leaky Cauldron. He entered and as he did, everyone inside stopped talking and looked at Harry. Harry walked maneuvered through the people in the pub and exited out the back door.

He found his wand. He raised it and started tapping the bricks. The bricks parted, folding back into an archway, making way for Harry to walk through into Diagon Alley.

NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A WEEKS TIME. HARRY MEETS UP WITH HERMIONE AND RON TO BUY HIS BOOKS AND POTION INGREDIENTS, BUT LITTLE DOES HE KNOW THAT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS GONNA GIVE HIM A LAST WARNING FOR USING MAGIC OUTSIDE HOGWARTS !

Follow me on Twitter EdmarMusic for updates!


End file.
